Love Him Love Me
by Alexandrite11
Summary: Ia tersenyum merasakan sepasang lengan kurus yang menyusup ke pinggangnya. Tangan itu mengusap-usap bagian perut six-packnya lamat-lamat. Neji berbalik mendapati sosok yang baginya mungil ini. 'Darimana' tanyanya./NejiSaku/M-Rated for Save/DLDR!


**Love Him Love Me**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Neji x Sakura

Romance

**Special for:** NejiSaku Fans And Sakura Centric

.

.

.

Suara burung yang bercicit sedikit mengusik tidur wanita berambut merah muda panjang ini. Mengerjap-mengerjap menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar mentari yang menerobos jendela—ah ya, ia lupa menutup jendela dengan gorden tadi malam.

Merasa sudah nyaman, matanya pun terbuka. Menampilkan sepasang _emerald_ bulat yang sedang mencari fokusnya. Netranya menangkap siluet berbentuk wajah dengan rahang yang tegas, dagu lancip, bibir yang bagian bawahnya tebal sedang bagian atasnya tipis—sebisa mungkin Sakura menahan diri agar tidak mengecupnya. Lalu matanya diarahkan ke sepasang mata yang menutup dengan dibingkai alis coklat tua yang rapi.

Sakura kenal, tentu saja. Sosok yang berada di depannya adalah kekasihnya. Hyuga Neji.

Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu tersenyum mengagumi betapa tampannya kekasihnya ini. Wajah yang tampak polos itu membuatnya gemas. Tangan Sakura naik ke atas wajah Neji, menekan pipi tirus itu dengan jari telunjuknya kemudian mengusapnya pelan-pelan. Menari di alis kiri pria yang setahun lalu menyatakan perasaannya. Sungguh Sakura kaget saat mendengar hal itu. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Neji, ketua _Anbu_ yang sangat tersohor karena ketampanan serta kecerdasannya itu dengan datar namun tegas mengucapkan, '_aku mencintaimu dan biarkan aku berada di sisimu._' Oh _my_—siapa yang tidak meleleh mendengar kalimat manis macam ituuu?

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas malu mengingat saat itu ia dengan bodohnya hanya terbengong ria memasang tampang—yang ia yakin sangat konyol.

''Jangan memikirkan hal mesum, _anata_.'' Suara _baritone _itu seakan menariknya untuk sadar kembali.

''Ne-Neji-_kun_! Aku tidak!'' sanggah Sakura seraya membuang muka ke arah lain asal tidak ke arah Neji. Lawan bicaranya hanya memandang dengan seringai tipis yang menggoda iman para dara. Tangan Neji terangkat menggenggam tangan kecil milik Sakura yang masih bertengger di pipi kirinya. Mengecup jari-jari gadis yang sudah membuat Neji mabuk kepayang. Yang membuatnya seakan lupa akan sikap _stoic-_nya.

Sakura merasakan getaran dalam hatinya merasakan bibir Neji mengecupnya terus—dari jari manisnya ke lengannya, pundaknya, lehernya, lalu sampai ke pipi kanannya. Neji berbisik, ''_ohayou._'' kemudian mencium bibir mungil Sakura panjang.

_Morning kiss_.

Sakura hanya bisa memejamkan matanya pasrah, mengikuti permainan si Hyuga tampan yang nyatanya sangat mesum ini. Sesekali ujung lidah mereka bersinggungan. Sehingga menimbulkan suara kecepak pelan dari bibir mereka. Tangan besar Neji mengusap surai Sakura beberapa kali lalu menarik punggung gadisnya agar tubuh mereka semakin merapat. Dada kenyal Sakura terlihat tertekan oleh dada bidang Neji. ''Ngh~'' lenguhan Sakura semakin membuat Neji bersemangat menyabotase bibirnya.

Merasa tangan Sakura mendorong tubuhnya, Neji pun melepaskan pagutannya. ''Kau mau membunuhku, eh!?'' Tatapan garang didapatkannya dari sosok mungil Sakura. Lucu sekali rasanya melihat Sakura seperti itu dengan wajah yang memerah.

Sakura melepaskan kukungan kedua lengan Neji kemudian bangkit mengambil ikat rambut di atas meja samping ranjang yang mereka tempati. Mata mutiara Neji hanya memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang menguncir rambut panjangnya dengan asal-asalan, yang kemudian turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. ''Aku akan membuat sarapan, kau mandilah.'' Katanya seraya menutup pintu.

_Haaah_, daripada nanti kena amukan Sakura, lebih baik Neji segera bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, kemudian berjalan mengambil handuk putih yang tersampir di samping lemari lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

.  
>Sakura masih berkutat dengan peralatan dapur, setelah beberapa menit berdebat dengan <em>inner<em>-nya, akhirnya murid kesayangan _godaime hokage_ itu memutuskan untuk memasak sup _miso_ dengan _tempura_ serta nasi putih yang hangat. Sederhana memang, tapi setidaknya bisa menghasilkan tenaga yang cukup.

Setelah _tempura_ sudah selesai digoreng, Sakura segera menata menu sarapan buatannya itu di atas meja makan.

Selesai mandi, Neji ke dapur. Indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok merah muda yang sedang sibuk dekat meja makan. Ia tersenyum ketika mencium aroma khas makanan kesukaannya. Tak ingin membiarkan perutnya terus-terusan berbunyi tak jelas, Neji menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang mengitari meja makan.

Sakura tak merasa kaget mendapati Neji yang sudah duduk dengan menatap tertarik masakannya, ''makan saja duluan, aku ingin mandi.'' Sakura baru akan beranjak dari tempatnya kalau saja tangan kekar Neji tidak menahan pergelangan tangannya.

''Makan bersama, Sakura.'' Ditatapnya menuntut mata emerald sang gadis. Menarik lembut tangan Sakura agar duduk di depannya. ''Kau tidak bisa membiarkanku makan sendirian.'' Bibir Sakura sedikit berkedut. Apakah barusan Hyuga Neji merajuk?

Neji hendak mengambil sendok nasi ketika tiba-tiba Sakura mengambil alih benda di tangannya.

Merasa ada yang menatapnya bingung ke arahnya yang sedang menyendok nasi—kemudian menaruhnya ke dalam mangkuk kecil milik Neji.

''Ini harusnya tugasku, _anata_,'' ujarnya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Hari ini Neji libur—tidak sepenuhnya libur sih. Neji memang tidak mendapat misi dari _hokage_ , akan tetapi ia merasa harus mengecek keamanan desa nanti sore. Jadi, sekarang biarkan ia bersantai terlebih dulu. Melepas lelah akibat seminggu terakhir ia menjalankan misi tingkat S dan semalam baru kembali ke desa. Beruntung ia tidak mendapat luka yang serius, hanya luka-luka kecil saja yang ia dapati.

Saat itu Neji berpikir akan lebih nyaman ia ke rumah Sakura sebentar setelah menyerahkan laporan misi pada _hokage_. Menengok bagaimana kabar gadisnya yang selama seminggu ini ia tinggalkan. Namun niat untuk mampir sebentarnya hilang ketika sudah bertemu Sakura. Rasa rindunya seakan tak bisa ditangani hanya dengan menemui Sakura saja. Jadi, pria berambut coklat tua itu memutuskan untuk menginap.

Dan di sinilah Neji, berdiri di balkon apartemen sederhana milik anak tunggal keluarga Haruno.

Matanya ia edarkan ke penjuru desa. Menghirup dalam-dalam udara segar yang membuatnya rileks. Sayup-sayup Neji mendengar suara gaduh dari depan pintu apartemen ini ketika ia merasakan cakra hangat yang sangat ia kenali.

Ia tersenyum merasakan sepasang lengan kurus yang menyusup ke pinggangnya. Tangan itu mengusap-usap bagian perut _six-pack_nya lamat-lamat. Neji berbalik mendapati sosok yang baginya mungil ini. ''Darimana?'' tanyanya.

Ditatapnya sepasang mata hijau daun tua yang juga sedang menatapnya antusias dengan bibir yang ditahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.  
>''Aku ke rumah Ino-<em>pig<em>. Kau tahu? Ternyata ia sedang mengandung! Oh ya Tuhan.'' Jelas Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia. Neji tersenyum, ia tahu Sakura pasti merasakan kebahagiaan sahabatnya _blonde_nya itu—yang kalau boleh jujur Neji tidak begitu menyukainya karena wanita penggosip itu suka sekali mengganggu acara temu-kangen antara ia dan Sakura.

Dibelainya rambut depan Sakura lembut. ''Kau juga bisa kalau kau mau,'' godanya dengan seringai tipis yang muncul di wajah Neji.

Sakura merasakan darah di tubuhnya mengalir deras ke kepala. Kenapa bisa seorang Hyuga yang terkenal akan sikap kalemnya ini senang sekali menggodanya?

''Berhenti menggodaku, Neji.'' Tanpa ia sadari ia menatap Neji dengan tampang memelas—masih dengan wajah yang merah. Bisa bayangkan? Neji yang melihatnya pun ikut memerah, pikiran liar khas para pria berseliweran di kepalanya.

''Kau yang menggodaku, _Hime_.'' ia serang Sakura dengan ciuman lagi, kali ini agak kasar tapi Sakura masih bisa merasakan kelembutan di dalamnya.

Geraman keluar dari mulut Neji. Lidahnya menyusup ke dalam mulut Sakura yang mempersilahkannya untuk masuk. Mengobrak-abrik segala isi di dalam mulut Sakura. Menghisap lidahnya, mengabsen gigi-giginya, dan menjilat langit-langit mulutnya—ini membuat Sakura kegelian. Beberapa tetes air liur keluar dari celah pagutan panas mereka. Terus berpagutan sampai Sakura merasa pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya menipis. ''Ngh!'' Ia lantas mendorong dada bidang Neji.

Merasa tak tega Neji pun melepas pagutannya, ada rasa tak rela ketika ia melepaskannya. Tapi pria berpenglihatan tiga ratus enam puluh derajat itu tidak kehabisan akal, kepalanya menyusup ke perpotongan leher jenjang Sakura, menjilatnya dan sesekali menggigitnya. Meninggalkan ruam-ruam merah gelap yang menjadi tanda kepemilikannya. ''Nejiiih~'' Sakura meremas rambut Neji yang sedang tidak diikat.

Sadar mereka masih di balkon, Neji mengangkat tubuh Sakura yang masih ia peluk. Kaki Sakura ia biarkan melingkari pinggangnya, membuat sesuatu di pangkal pahanya tergesek. Tangan Neji menahan bokong Sakura agar tubuh gadisnya tidak terjatuh. Dan melangkah ke dalam kamar gadis yang paling ia cintai setelah almarhum _haha-ue_-nya itu.

Neji membanting pelan tubuh mereka ke _single bed_ Sakura. Merebahkan badan gadisnya, sedang ia berada di atasnya. Sejumput rambut Neji tergerai di atas wajah Sakura yang memerah. Mata gadis musim semi itu terpejam rapat.

Neji tersenyum. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menyingkirkan rambutnya sendiri. Mengelus sebentar pipi merah Sakura, sedikit mencubitnya gemas. ''Aku tak akan melakukannya sebelum kita menikah,'' finalnya. Tentu saja. Ia seorang Hyuga. _Clan_ terhormat di desanya, ia tak ingin mencoreng nama baik keluarga dengan menghamili seorang gadis di luar nikah. Di samping itu ia juga tak ingin memaksa Sakura.

Meskipun ia harus menahan hasratnya pun tak apa. Asal ia bisa memberikan yang pertama dan yang terhebat untuk yang terkasih.

Sakura yang mendengar kalimat Neji membuka matanya, menatap mata perak khas _clan_ Hyuga itu. Lalu tersenyum amat sangat manis. Prianya ini memang dewasa, mengerti akan perasaan yang Sakura miliki, dan inilah yang membuatnya nyaman berada di sisi Neji.

Betapa ia sangat bersyukur pada _Kami-sama_ yang sudah memberikannya sesosok pria yang sangat mencintainya.

Tangannya yang semula berada di leher Neji turun ke punggung pria itu, menariknya ke dalam pelukan kasih sayang seorang Haruno. ''_Arigatou_.''

Meskipun kata itu masih kurang cukup untuk mengungkapkan betapa ia sangat bersyukur. Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan membahagiakan pria di atasnya ini—seperti pria ini membahagiakannya.

**KELAR**

**Nah, Alex balik lagi dengan membawa fic amburegul—yang kali ini dengan pair favorit kedua Alex, setelah Sasusaku pastinya. Bolehkah Alex nanya? (ini udah nanya) jadi, kalau ada kata asing, contoh: **_**onyx**_**nya. itu harus ditambah tanda strip (-) di antara 'onyx' dan '–nya' gak sih?**

**Jadi intinya yang bener itu; '**_**onyx**_**nya' atau '**_**onyx**_**-nya'?**

**Okay, segitu ajah dulu yah.**

**But, wait—**_**ada yang mau request … x Sakura**_**? (GAK ADA!)**


End file.
